Plain bearing systems of the general kind set forth with a plain bearing and a bearing receiving means are used for example as mass-produced articles in vehicle construction wherein the plain bearing is arranged with a press fit in a receiving opening of a receiving means to carry radially and axially acting forces and moments. So that the plain bearing is securely fitted in the receiving means, the receiving opening must be machined very accurately with close tolerances in order to achieve a tight fit between the plain bearing and the receiving means. That is highly problematical particularly in mass production as here deviations in the dimensions of usual metal plates from which the receiving means is made easily occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,127 B1 discloses a pivotal bearing system for pivotably fixing pivotable components such as for example a seat arrangement which can be leaned back. A disadvantage is the complicated and expensive structure of the pivotal bearing system. Furthermore the fit of the plain bearing in the bearing receiving means is not sufficiently firm.